


Bad End

by Kiriha (WorldsDominator)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bad Flirting, Cuddles, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Framed Murder, Hidden Character - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mass Murder, Murder, Not Eventual Shizaya, On the Run, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Semi Out of Character, Stalker, Yandere, alternate storyline, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsDominator/pseuds/Kiriha
Summary: [OFFICIALLY IN HIATUS]His plans are failing,People starts to get killed everytime he's involved,Being targeted for framed murder,Shizuo's sudden disappearance,And StalkersTsukumoya said he has fallen to the 'bad end' route. And he advices Izaya to work out from everything that happened in these recent days





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, maybe some of you guys know that i have a habit of writing and deleting stories as soon as i lost interest to continue writing on them. But i decided to continue with slow pace (one shots and short chapters stories). It seems like the fandom is currently filled with lots of dark stories of Shizaya and i decided to participate along~

It was a heavy rainy day.

Streets of Ikebukuro are unusually empty.

Izaya's clothes are drenched with water as he ran through the alleys. Trying to find good spots to hide from the rain, and also from a grave danger.

He is now in a parking lot beneath an apartment, hiding himself on a spot where it won't be able to be seen from most angles. Which benefits him a lot since it will take a long time for the pursuer to search through every spots in this large parking area.

_Namie, i gotta contact Namie._

Izaya thought as he leaned his back against a wall, reaching his phone with his shivering hands due to both cold from the rain and also....fear.

Fear might be an unusual word to describe the informant's situation, but his heart was throbbing, his hands just won't stop shivering, and his eyes felt like he just saw a nightmare.

Maybe he shouldn't have done 'that' mistake from the first after all. No, there's more.....

Too much thinking of regretting things made him space out for a while, before he snapped back and quickly look for Namie's contact number in his phone.

But somehow, he was not feeling comfortable. Is it because of the cold from his wet clothes starts to pierce his bones? Or maybe he is slowly becoming a paranoid after his plans got wrecked up really bad.

The phone vibrated once, showing a text message with a name 'Shinichi Tsukumoya' tagged on the screen.

_[He's one heck of a guy hard to track, you might not gonna make it, Orihara-kun.]_

Izaya clicked his tongue, and replied

[Do something, FAST]

Not even a second has passed, he replied back already

[My, my... Can't chill are you?]

[Do you think i was supposed to be calm in this situation?!]

He gritted his teeth before went back to call Namie and presses the dial button, waiting for his secretary to pick up the call "For goddamn sake, please don't find me...." He buried the damp phone into his chest as he resist the cold once again

_"Please don't what, Izaya?"_

He frozed

Without even bothering to see who it is, he can imagine cold, horrifying gazes are locked on him. Izaya starts to shiver more than usual, he needs to run right now... Or he's dead for sure. 

And then another message from Tsukumoya arrived

[Too bad, this is what happens if you chose the wrong decisions.]


	2. Starting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong could happen right? Or at least that is what Izaya had thought of

Everything started pretty normal

Namie was working on her files

Saki visited him after along with Kida Masaomi who's originally against the idea

There shouldn't be anything weird happen, right?

"Izaya-san, how about taking a break for a while?" Saki asked "You always grabs that thing every second after typing your work." She continued as she wrapped her arm around Masaomi's.

My what a good observer are you?

Izaya chuckled, as he stared at the 'thing' on his lap. _A severed head._ If Masaomi sees it, probably he will freak out very bad. So let's not.

He gets up while leaving the head on his chair, then sat himself on the couch across the couple.

"Now, how may i help you today, Kida-kun?" He took some empty cup from the table and poured some tea for them

Masaomi hesitated, before finally raise his voice "I heard from Mikado that Anri has been down lately."

"So you want me to take care of her while you're away?" He guessed,and he saw the blonde's eyes twitched

"No jokes for today, Izaya."

"My, so serious."

"Did Mikado told you anything?" He asked once again

"No, he just talks about their school life."

Izaya then opens his phone as he texted Tsukumoya

**Orihara Izaya, reborn!**

[You heard them, any clues?]

[She's selling her sword to an organisation.]

[What organisation?]

[Classified.]

Oh.

Interesting

Izaya's eyes widens in amusement, since it's not usual that Tsukumoya attempts to hide something from him.

[When's the deal?] He typed once again as he enjoyed another sip of his own tea.

[Tonight, The girl should arrive a half hour earlier before the buyer comes.]

[Good.]

**Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!**

"Izaya-san? Are you listening?" A hand suddenly waves in front of his face, he was not surprised since it's Saki.

"I'm just researching for some stuff, Saki." He chuckled as he pats Saki's head before she went back to sit beside Masaomi. Of course, one again his eyes twitched in jealously "I might have a clue, she will get better soon enough though."

"So it was not a big deal?" Masaomi asked in slight relief, Izaya nodded

No, it is.

And he would like to know more.

"There's nothing to be worried, i promise." He smiles

As they left, Izaya returns to his chair to get Celty's head. As usual, she's beautiful. He can't help but adoring the sleeping beauty's face, well.... Not as twisted as someone's brother. It's just _adoring_

Namie sneezed, gazing at Izaya for a while before continues her work "Can you put that away and continue to work?"

Izaya grins "Are you jealous, Namie-san? That she gets more attention more than you?"

She scowled as she keeps focusing herself with her own papers. Izaya sighed, before he goes back to play around with it again

"I hope you wake up soon, dear." He whispered to the ear before kissing her short brown locks

Namie witnessed in disgust, and also confusion

"Are you sure is that okay?"

"Shinra doesn't want the head, he told me that it's fine to do anything with it." He pouted as he gently put her back into the jar and hiding it in his bookshelf, since Shinra only cares about her body then he thought that it shouldn't be a problem if he can 'get along' with the head well, right?

"You're sick."

"What, you want a kiss too?" Izaya pretended to misheard what his secretary was saying. And a couch pillow was thrown to his face."My lips is only for Seiji!" and Izaya sighed "Seiji this, Seiji that....... you worth more than man, you know." Izaya sighed "I mean, i would take a better care of you.... But i don't want to betray Celty's feelings, or i will never get to Valhalla."

Namie rolled her eyes and ignored, and he laughs at the response

"But really, having thousands of Saika army in Ikebukuro is massive and full of benefits, what the hell is that girl thinking?" He murmured, checking if his work is finished, he grabbed his jacket and went towards the door. He believes this is should be an easy job, along with his cooperation with Saki to give free discounts of information to Masaomi if he could come to visit him.

"I'll be back until dinner, don't forget to cook~"

Namie can only sigh, as she heard the door slammed closed.

Ikebukuro is crowded as usual, he casually walks around as he observes his lovely humans

He love them

All of them are unique and fun.

He love them so much that his mind are itching to mess with them.

He would if he didn't have someone gets on his way

For example-- "IIIIIIZAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Oh, here he comes.

He slightly moved to the side before a vending machine falls on that direction, he took out his switchblade before pointing it at the exbartender "Why hello there, Shizu-chan."

"Stay out of Ikebukuro, you louse!!" He shouted, pulling out a street sign nearby and dashed towards the ravenette, he swings the sign towards him even though the other manages to dodge easily "Do you even hit, Shizu-chan?-- Oh, i'm sorry for asking that to your useless brain." He grinned as he threw one knife which rips the bartender shirt. Shizuo stopped to see his ripped sleeves before he screams his name louder.

Now he is grabbing a huge mailbox and throwing it towards Izaya, but again... The informant was easily able to dodge that. "You need to work on your throwing precision, Shizu-chan. Really..." He sighed as he runs away from the blonde. Though Shizuo didn't immediately chase him, he stares at the running ravenette with a blank stare.

".....Izaya...."

His face stiffened, but then goes to chase him again

"Come back here you stupid louse!" Shizuo shouted as he tries to speed up, though Izaya is definitely faster. He had started to jump between buildings and signs "I'm sorry Shizu-chan, will you leave me alone for today? I just want to refresh instead of getting killed by a monster--" "I'M NOT A MONSTER!!" Shizuo cut off, while Izaya only chuckles and turns into an alley. Shizuo did the same and stopped.

Where?

Where is he?

"Tch, damnit!" The blond lit his cigarette and slowly walks down after checking that the flea has disappeared.

That fucking flea really pisses me off.....' Shizuo thought as he reached the streets, growling as he inhaled the smoke out of his lungs. He stared at the dark clouds, it seems that it is going to rain soon.

"Shizuo!"

As soon as he was called, Shizuo turned to see his senior running towards him. Panted and quickly holds his knees as soon as he was in font of him. "Geez, you really run fast.... Did you lost him?" Tanaka Tom asked. Shizuo nods "I should really have brought a bug spray, that flea really pisses me off." and Tom can only sweatdropped

"Let's go back, Vorona's waiting for us."

"Yeah."

"Ah yeah, i heard that there's a someone looking for you at the office."

"Oh, really?"

Right not far from them, Izaya is looking as he emerges from his hiding spot. "Shizu-chan is clearly an idiot." He walks to an opposite direction where the debt collectors are heading to, he decides to go to Russia Sushi to rest after the chase

When arrived, he was welcomed by Simon before he asked if Izaya wants his usual. He went to sit near the Russian Chefs and chat for a while with them. Dennis started the conversation first "You look tired, Shizuo again?" He asked, Izaya can only sigh as he replied "He's getting faster day by day, i'm going to get killed for sure if i got chased again next time." As he just finished his sentence, Simon shoved his face towards Izaya as he said "Fighting bad, eat Sushi." As a respond, Izaya can only laugh "Shizu-chan starts first, i can't help about it."

His favorite Ootoro arrived, along with a glass of warm green tea as the company for him. Izaya pick up one of the fatty tuna and puts it inside of his mouth. But somehow.... His face wasn't enjoying it. He glanced at the chefs, nothing out of ordinary.... The costumers? All of them look normal and lovely humans.

Then what? Why he felt that someone has been looking at him for so long, even since the fight he had with the brute."Tы установил камеры слежения? (Did you installed security cameras here?)" Izaya asked in Russian, to avoid suspicion. "что-то не так? (Something's wrong?)" Dennis is the one answering instead, looking around along with Izaya. He sighed "Nevermind, it's just me."

But still, he can't help but being curious. Though brushes it of from his worries, he's more concerned about Sonohara Anri selling her Saika to someone. _Did she finally got tired holding back from cutting people?_ He thought, thinking of some good reasons why the Saika holder did so.

Ah yes, about the deal, he almost forgotten about it. He glances at the clock on his phone, pointing that it is one hour before evening. He dials a number as he continued to eat his Ootoro in peace

"Namie? Forget about dinner, i think i won't be back until midnight. You're free to go home."

He went to a specified location Tsukumoya had described before. Observing from an alley to see if Anri has arrived or not. Originally he doesn't really mind if that psychotic demon disappears from Ikebukuro, but things might get worse if he didn't keep an eye of it. He also doesn't mind if Sonohara Anri seeks for freedom from Saika, probably so she could finally love the two friends she has. All Izaya cares is that he can use this situation to be another of his pawns to trigger the war he planned for Celty's head. He kept waiting, it was almost one hour late from the original schedule. Yet, the female Raira student still hasn't show up.

 _Don't tell me Tsukumoya is fooling me again._ He sighed as he opened his phone and just noticed that there's a notification from Tsukumoya Shinichi.

Speak of the devil.

[They changed the appointment at 3PM, better hurry up Orihara-kun]

He frowned, knowing that he missed this notification when calling Namie and the fact that it was sent 4 hours ago really annoyed him. "My, i have to blame this to Shizu-chan for distracting me." He sighed and goes outside the alley to find some dinner and went back home, and then suddenly Tsukumoya sent him a message.

[You might need to get out of there, now.... Orihara-kun.]

He suddenly felt cautious, and somehow he can't help himself but to remember the time at Russia Sushi.

Then there's the phone call, he can't recognize the number since it says 'Private Number' and goes to answer it "Hello?" He can hear a middle age man talking "Oh Hello! Are you Orihara Izaya-san?" He frowned, who? But can't help and answered "Yes, i am." as he stopped at the streets to focus on the call.

The man on the phone continues to talk "Say, you really make me troubled. If only you didn't get that monster mixed up with the Awakusu-kai, it made my calculation slightly off." "Of course, things will get smoothly if Heiwajima Shizuo didn't met them." Izaya gripped his phone tight, somehow this man pisses him off

"Say, you're too good looking, Orihara-san. If you think blending with the crowd will help you hide, you are incredibly wrong."

Izaya narrowed his eyes to his phone "Who is this?" and there's that annoying voice again "Ah, you don't really need to know my identity, but as a token of friendship i might tell you."

"But first, i would like to ask you a favor."

Somehow the voice is getting clearer, as if the person is right near him

"How about if you go sleep for a while?"

And that's it, he felt an incredible pain as something stabbed his side. Instead of looking towards the culprit, he gazes at the blood slowly flowing from his clothes to the ground. His visions also felt blurry, and he felt his body slowly becomes weak. As he collapses to the ground, he heard the caller introduces himself as 'Yodogiri Jinnai'.

_Damnit, i underestimated him_

With no one passing at the streets, the informant will have a hard time getting into the hospital. He did managed attempting to call Namie right before he lost consciousness, but how long it will take until she found him?

He closed his eyes, and faintly felt hands picking his small body up.

He felt glad, but somehow he felt insecure with an eerie presence wrapping on him.

As soon as he opens his eyes, a white light shines to his eyes, he looks around and immediately tells where he is

".....Shinra...." He murmured, checking if the doctor's around, before he suddenly pops out when Izaya turned his face to the side "Oh hey, you're awake!" And of course, Izaya almost jumped-- If Celty didn't hold his back quickly from falling off the bed

[Izaya, are you okay?] Celty asked through her PDA as Izaya fixes his sitting position

"Well, the doctor just almost made me open my wound again." He flatly muttered. As the result, Shinra got his usual jab on the stomach [Be careful, won't you?] The smoke on her head puffs out like she was sighing.

"I'm sorry, but Izaya... You're so lucky that someone brought you here, i don't know what will happen if people found you dying on the streets, especially Shizuo."

Izaya went silent, before he asks "Who brought me here?" Celty types on her PDA [We don't know, but someone knocked our door and we found you lying there losing blood.], then she adds something and shows it to Shinra [Speaking of it, i should go clean the blood at the entrance door or the neighbors are going to get panic] She goes to walk outside the room

"Thank you Shinra, i thought i was going to die for real."

"What are you doing anyway? If normal people can even stab you i guess Shizuo can just plants his nails to rip your heart."

"Shinra." Izaya frowned, the doctor quickly replied with two hands raised and an 'Okay...'

"Anri's selling her Saika to someone, and i just want to see who's the unlucky guy who bought that creepy thing." Then Shinra's eyes widened "She really did? What happened to the sword?"

"I missed their appointment."

"Huh?"

Izaya shakes his head "I guess they know i was going to peek, and they gladly gave me this." He pointed at his wound. Shinra holds his chin as he muttered "Celty might get worried if she knows, but somehow things don't seems right either." Izaya agreed "I'm still looking on it, though it might take long.... With this shit being burden." Once again he gazes at his wound, _So annoying._

"I'll try to help out, how's that?"

The informant chuckled "Thanks, Shinra."

Meanwhile, with Celty.... She saw a puddle of Izaya's blood, slowly drying after being ignored for more than an hour. Celty holds her wet mop as she holds her chin (or her helmet) in confusion. She sees an odd trails of blood; One is coming from the elevator, and another one heading towards the balcony.

[It's reasonable if they took an elevator to bring him up here, but....]

She decides to follow that trail and see what's down there. And for a moment she saw a person peeking from an alley before disappearing. Celty wants to follow but she has another matter to be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! i was writing this when i was supposed to be doing my work.... Which i will be doing soon as possible, but i felt satisfied.
> 
> I somehow recreated the stabbing scene in a different time setting, well.... *sweatdropped*


	3. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be doing my final assignments, what am i doing here? џ(ºДºџ)
> 
> And also, this morning i accidentally pressed post while i was working on the current chapter on my phone. I'm sorry for the inconvenience for the ones who had their eyes burn on the unfinished chapter already :"

_-no one is in the chatroom-_

_-Tanaka Taro enters the chatroom-_

_-Setton enters the chatroom-_

**Tanaka Taro:** Good Evening Setton!

 **Setton:** Evening

 **Tanaka Taro:**  Is Kanra-san offline? I want to ask something though.

 **Setton:** About Heiwajima Shizuo's disappearance?

 **Tanaka Taro:** Yeah, it has been concerning me these days.... It's been too peaceful here.

 **Setton:** I agree.

_-Bakyura enters the chatroom-_

**Bakyura:** MAYBE...

 **Tanaka Taro:** ?

 **Setton:** ?

 **Bakyura:** Orihara Izaya has finally killed him once and for all? Well, i mean... That is the highest possibility, right?

 **Setton:** Hmm....

 **Tanaka Taro:** But still, this is Shizuo.... 

_-SZZU enters the chatroom-_

**SZZU:** Hello...

 **Tanaka Taro:** Oh, hello.

 **Bakyura:** Hello, new guy~

 **Setton:** Hello, SZZU-san.

 **SZZU:** A friend of mine invited me here, i hope we can get along well.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Of course

 **Bakyura:** Sure!

 **Setton:** By the way.... That's an interesting name you have there.

 **SZZU:** Oh, this was supposed to be an alien character name... I like it a lot.

 **Setton:**  ALIEN?!

 **Bakyura:** ??

 **Tanaka Taro:** Setton-san?

 **Setton:** Oh, nothing.... Please don't mind me.

 **SZZU:** Heiwajima Shizuo, huh...

 **Tanaka Taro:** Yes, do you know if there's anything happened with him recently? SZZU-san?

 **Tanaka Taro:** In case if you also lives in Ikebukuro too though.

 **SZZU:** I saw him beating some guys the few days ago, nothing else.

 **SZZU:** But, about Orihara Izaya.... I heard he got stabbed recently.

 **Setton:**.....

 **Tanaka Taro:** Really?!

 **Setton:** How did you know, SZZU-san?

 **SZZU:** I thought it has already been everywhere... But he did got stabbed a few days ago in Ikebukuro, near a park.

 **SZZU:**  I have to go now, bye.

_-SZZU left the chatroom-_

**Setton:** Hmm.....

 **Tanaka Taro:** Orihara Izaya got stabbed.... Sounds unbelievable, to be honest

 **Setton:** I agree

 **Setton:**  I'm sorry, i also have some urgent business to attend. See you guys later.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Yes, see you later. Gotta go as well, then. 

_-Setton left the chatroom-_

_-Tanaka Taro left the chatroom-_

_-no one is in the chatroom-_

* * *

 

Izaya was allowed to go home on the next few days, and Celty was asked to find any clues regarding Yodogiri Jinnai, without leaking any information regarding the deal between Anri and Yodogiri. And of course, his absence for the past days made Namie mad since she has to do ALL of the work for Izaya since he was gone, "I should have take some vacations during your treatment so i can have freedom with Seiji." Was what she said, and Izaya only can threat her with a cut on her salary. He sat down on his desk and turns on his computer, and finally getting into the 'real' work for the day. And of course, the first thing he will do is to gather information from Tsukumoya

**Orihara Izaya, reborn!**

_[Yodogiri Jinnai, tell me all about him.]_

_[No greetings for me? I feel hurt.]_

When he was about to type, Tsukumoya sent something to him like [How's your injury?]

Izaya fell silent for a while before letting out a soft chuckle

_[I'm fine, and i actually appreciate your warning.]_

_[Though i'm not fast enough to avoid that guy before stabbing me.]_

He can imagine Tsukumoya laughing at the infamous Orihara Izaya for being grateful of something for once.

_[But i guess the other person worth your 'thanks' more than me, Orihara-kun.]_

_[Who?]_ Izaya asked

_[The guy who brought you to the doctor. Remember?]_

_[I do heard such stuffs but i never seen this person yet. Any clues?]_

_[As i would like to tell you, he's in pretty horrible condition right now... Way worse than how you are currently.]_

_[But well, as the story goes... You will meet him soon.]_

_[What a cute stalker you have there, eh?]_

 

_Wait....... What?_

 

_[Don't tell me this guy is also siding with Yodogiri Jinnai.]_

_[Hmm, that was an interesting question..... I am afraid that time will be the one answering your question, instead of me.]_

_[But one thing, he really likes seeing your sleeping face! Finally i have a friend who agrees on this.]_

Izaya slammed the table out of blue, and caused Namie nearby almost jumped off her seat. "Izaya, what the hell?" She scowled, but was replied with a serious gaze instead.

 

"Namie, can you check our security camera please?"

 

But Tsukumoya suddenly sent _[Oh don't bother, he's smart enough to erase his trace, but i know what he did few days ago~]_

 _[I believe we're still discussing Yodogiri Jinnai....]_ He typed in annoyed tone, even the way he presses his keyboards violently once again surprised Namie.

_[Oh, right.]_

_[Actually if i tell you, the game would be no fun. So my bad, i refuse.]_

_[But this stalker can help you]_

_Again? Can he just stop talking about this mysterious person?_

_[Have you checked your favorite chatroom? He might be online, you know?]_

_[What are you planning?]_

 

One minute passed, no answer

 

_[Tsukumoya!]_

He left it once again longer, Izaya can no longer hold his patience

_[Fine, i'll find him on my own. I'm so ashamed to be dependent of you.]_

**Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[My, i feel hurt you know~]_

_[But of course Orihara-kun, it will be bad if you don't pick your own choices properly.]_

_[Normally people can only have a positive and negative choices, but you? I think a third or even fourth choice might exist]_

_[Just don't screw up~]_

* * *

 

He stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some water, somehow it is still morning yet he already have tons of puzzles that he have to solve fast as possible.

_Yadogiri Jinnai_

_A stalker_

_Sonohara Anri_

_Heiwajima Shizuo_

And also..... _Tsukumoya Shinichi_

 

He can't stand him hiding things anymore. Sighing, no good speculations have shown up yet. So, he decides to chill himself in his usual place.

 

_-no one is in the chatroom-_

_-Kanra enters the chatroom-_

 

 **Kanra:** HELLOOOOOOOO~ Kanra is here!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kanra:** My, is everyone busy? I'm hurt. ( ≧Д≦)

 **Kanra:** But i really do miss a lot of stuff here, i wish i wasn't so busy that i can't greet our new friend here!~

_-SZZU enters the chatroom-_

**Kanra:** Oh! Speak of the devil. Hello, SZZU-san~

 **SZZU:** Hello..

 **SZZU:** It's nice to meet you, Kanra-san

 **Kanra:** Aww, so cute! Let's be friends~

 

The chatroom went silent for a while

 

 **SZZU:** I heard you know a lots of gossips in Ikebukuro...

 **Kanra:** Of course! I'm always updated!

 **Kanra:** Though news of Heiwajima Shizuo missing, i just heard it now.

 **Kanra:** And also about Orihara Izaya as well.

 **Kanra:** I MISSED A LOT OF STUFFS, I'M BEING BEATEN BY SZZU-SAN!! ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ 

 **SZZU:** It's not like i know.

 **SZZU:** Rumors just spread fast.

 

But Izaya is not stupid,  

The ones should have known about his situation is only 5 people so far. Shinra, Celty, Namie, Yodogiri himself, and..... The stalker.Izaya gazed at the screen with a grin of satisfaction.  _So fast to get cornered, don't you?_ He thought as he was about to type something, but suddenly he saw a private chat opened on his screen.

 

 **SZZU:** Izaya...

 **SZZU:** Don't do anything dangerous. Yodogiri is still searching for your dead body.

 

"Hm?" Izaya's eyes slightly widened when he received the message.

 

 **Kanra:** I'm sorry, but SZZU-san might got me for the wrong person.

 **Kanra:** Do you think the name 'Izaya' suits a cute girl like me? If i can name myself since i was born, i'll choose cuter names for sure~

 **SZZU:** I'm sorry, but should i tell everyone that i know both Kanra and Chrome are the same person?

 

Izaya froze

 

"Not bad...." He smirked as he continued to type

 

 **Kanra:** I'm sorry SZZU-san, i do sense your effort to confess your love to me. But i don't want to get trolled and ended up being a prostitute. o(*≧□≦)o 

 **SZZU:** Whatever you say then...

 **SZZU:** But i'm still going to protect you...

 **SZZU:** What are you smiling for?

 **SZZU:** I can see your face really clearly.

 

Of course, he started to feel slightly uncomfortable. The first thing he did was looking at Namie, since she's literally the only person in his apartment with him. Namie met Izaya's gazes and asked "What?" Before continue to stack the files orderly. "Oh no, i'm just curious if i look charming to you today."

 

 **SZZU:** You're mine, don't flirt with her...

 **Kanra:** Oh, someone's jealous?

 **Kanra:** It's okay, you won't feel anything anymore after i turn off all security cameras in my place~

 **SZZU:** Tch, fuck you.

 **Kanra:**  Are you angry? So scary~

 **Kanra:** But anyway, i'll be back later asking informations from you.

 **Kanra:** This time, don't hide anything from me. Tsukumoya won't be here to save your ass anymore.

 **SZZU:** Hm, i wonder....

_-Kanra left the chatroom-_

_-SZZU left the chatroom-_

_-no one is in the chatroom-_

The room is dark, the only source of light is from a cellphone and a laptop screen. The phone is featuring a private chat log with Izaya while the laptop features a view from surveillance camera hidden somewhere on Izaya's bookshelf, it can be seen Izaya is still teasing the angered Namie. He who is observing at the laptop on his bed, watches the scene of Izaya who keeps teasing Namie until she almost threw all of her files towards his face. Can only laugh "I told you not to flirt with her.... You're mine, Izaya." He murmured in a slight anger, before something catches his attention.

 

Izaya suddenly headed to the door, is there someone? He thought Izaya wasn't supposed to have any kinds of appointment today. As Izaya opens the door and welcomes his guest inside. His eyes widens as he watched who had just arrived. Haruya Shiki, an executive of Awakusu-kai. He holds his chin as he turns on the microphone on the surveillance camera to record their conversation, and also opens a different chatroom in his phone.

 

 **SZZU,** **Reborn!**

 

[Are you involving those Yakuza's now?]

[Who knows? What do you think?]

[You're just making this situation harder, Shinichi.]

[Cause things are not going to be interesting if you don't act too, Stalker-kun~]

[Look, i'm tired seeing Izaya whoring himself to the yakuza's, they're slowly stealing my property.]

[But will Izaya accept your feelings?]

[It's none of your business.]

[Oh, alright.]

[Just remember to keep a watch on Orihara-kun, something might happen today since you two finally met each other few days ago.]

[If necessary, you can just kidnap him away~]

[Got it.]

 

**SZZU, Confirmed Dead!**

* * *

 

Namie places a cup of tea on the table near the couch where Shiki is sitting on, while Izaya just went from his computer to sit across and greets him with a smile "How can i help you, Shiki-san?~" But Shiki keeps his calm state, before asking "You do realise why we're here, right? Orihara..." Izaya's smile was almost broken, before he took his own tea and takes a sip of it. "Awakusu Akane, was it? I believe i'm not involved with anything regarding her abduction." Shiki frowned, since he was clearly sure Izaya was lying.

 

"Oh, really? So who's this Nakura person, if you can explain."

 

Izaya huffed, a glimpse of memories he didn't really want to remember shows up. Shinra lying against a table with his side bleeding and stabbed with a knife, because of him "He's.... An acquaintance of mine in middle school. But i haven't heard of him until now...." He answered, with his eyes  looking down and hand holding his chin making impression of him thinking of the supposed to be 'stranger'. Shiki finally gave up, brushing the topic of Akane away with another job he have prepared for the informant "....I want you to find information regarding Amphisbaena."

 

Izaya's eyes faintly widened, but he keeps his cool 'So he's still involved here....' He thought, before Shiki asks "I heard the organisation runs an illegal gambling under our toes for a while now, and we need to know the facts. Can you do it?" Izaya just smiled as he nods

 

Apparently that guy will be stuck with him closer than before..... Begging for protection or something.

 

Poor Nakura.

 

"Of course~" He answered with a smirk. After the details of the job has been briefed, Izaya grab his fur jacket as he approaches Namie. "Can you do me a favor, Namie-san?" Namie only raises one brow at the informant with his suspicious grin before suddenly Izaya holds her chin and pulls her face closer to his, losing distance of their lips then meeting with each other. Namie struggles though Izaya just held her still with his strength. He reach his face to her ears "Find anything suspicious in our surveillance camera, and don't act suspicious.... We're being watched for a while now." Namie clicks her tongue as she replied in a whisper "And you kissed me in front of whoever is this bastard?" Her mind is full of negative thoughts, what if that girl Mika was watching? She might took this as a chance to steal Seiji away, and it is unacceptable.  

 

 Izaya took a glance where he has one of his cameras facing them, and grins 'Did i make you mad?' was what written on his face, before he faces Namie back "Well then, i'll be going~" He walks away with a childish smile as he opens the door and leaves, while Namie is still frozen at her spot with Harima Mika filling whole of her brains. She snapped out and touches her lips with a finger. That wasn't actually so bad, except that it was not Seiji who was kissing her. She sighed as she continues her work, and want to remind herself to kick Izaya at the face as soon as he goes back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SZZU is a character reference from Black Rock Shooter THE GAME


	4. One sided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's just one week left before my project deadline and yet i'm still here. I'm sorry if there's any inconsistency or other kinds of flaws in this chapter, but i hope you enjoy it. Happy reading~

He felt like he needs to kill that woman soon as possible. Even though Izaya was the one doing the act, he can't stop twisting the facts that Izaya is actually the wrong one, blaming Namie for not resisting his kiss or anything. He sighed as he tried to brush off his negative feelings, he made himself more childish over small stuffs. But since it's about Izaya, he just can't help about it.

He peeked outside of his own apartment from the curtains closing all windows shut. How long has he have been staying here, days, weeks? Or even a month...? He closed his eyes as the sunlight enters the gap from the curtains before reopening them, the streets was not really crowded but he can see people walking here and there. He sighed in relief as he enjoys the scenery, opening up a milk carton in his grasp using a plastic straw. It is still morning, he can see his neighbors walking their children to school, house wives bringing their shopping bag for groceries, people taking out trashes from their houses.

 

It's peaceful, and he like it.

 

But, if only..... This peaceful will last forever even after he managed to get Izaya for himself once and for all.

 

A message came to his phone under the name 'Shinichi Tsukumoya'. The only person who have filled his message inbox for quite while now.

 

_[Orihara is in Ikebukuro.]_

_[I might need you to stand by, i'll keep track of him for now.]_

 

He smiled as he reads the name over and over. Murmuring "......Izaya....." As he grinned out of blue. Though he snapped out a moment later, thinking that he have become into a creep for being obsessed with Orihara Izaya. He clearly didn't like being called stalker, does knowing anything about someone he likes is bad? A friend of him named Harima Mika said no, maybe because she also has a weird obsession towards whoever this Seiji guy she always talks about. Without even bother looking at the screen, he opened Tsukumoya's chatroom.

 

_**SZZU, reborn!** _

 

_[The thing from before.....]_

_[Is there any chances of Izaya accepting my feelings?]_

 

_[Oh my, what's with the sudden question?]_

_[Well, it depends.... For now, i have to say it is below 50%. Your chance it is.]_

_[By the way, mind telling me how this one sided relationship started?]_

 

_[No.]_

 

_[Aw come one on, i'm curious.]_

 

_[I thought you knew....]_

 

_[I did, i just want to hear from your side after researching from Orihara-kun himself.]_

 

 _[Not today....]_  

 

* * *

Before Izaya decides to take his new request from Shiki, he needs to finish things that he has to do for a while now.

 

Knowing the truth from Sonohara Anri, this time.... No stalking, he will ask herself face to face. It is summer holiday, she's not the type that likes to hang out except if she is invited by the head of the dollars, the headless courier, and other of her close friends. Apparently everyone is going to be busy today, so he will have a really good time being a guest to the  _former_ Saika wielder. Looks like he shouldn't be cautious anymore of getting slashed.

 

As he continued to think of questions he might have for the female Raira student, someone accidentally bumped on him and dropped a bag from a familiar store that Dotachin's gang usually visited 'Animate'. "Oh, i'm sorry. Are you hurt?" Izaya politely helps the other to stand up, before he took a great look on her. Yellow blazer and skirt, glasses, red ribbon on her ponytail. "I was not being careful, my apologies for being a burden." She muttered in a slow calm voice, Izaya can only put his usual facade smile as he replied "It's alright." He also picked up the Animate shopping bag and the contents that also dropped, Izaya blinked as he see and touch the soft fabric on his fingers.

 

Cat ears?

 

This woman really has an unique love towards cats, isn't she? "Here, your--" Before he was finished, the woman has disappeared already.... Along with the animate bag, leaving him with a black cat eared headband with red ribbons on his hand. Silence fills the air, before he snapped out after thinking that he looked like an idiot for holding such item.

 

".......I'll give this to Celty." He sighed as he places the item in his pockets, doesn't really have anything of use for it..... Yet?

 

Oh, maybe he can annoy Namie by forcing her to wear this. He chuckled as he thought of the reaction his secretary would make. Then suddenly, he received a message from an unknown number-- somehow familiar and somehow not in the same time. His smile almost break apart when he saw the text

 

_[Try to wear it, Izaya.]_

 

He looks around, finding some spots where someone might be hiding and observing him from afar. But none, he was the only one in the area right now. Nothing else...

 

_[Wherever you are, get out. NOW.]_

 

_[Oh i can't.]_

_[If you see me now, you'll going to get distracted from work.]_

 

Izaya snorted as he replied  _[Oh, and why's that?]_

 

_[Cause i'm going to 'love' you hard that you might not be able to walk for a week.]_

 

 His brow twitched

 

"My, what a perverted stalker do i have here.... So scary~" He closed his phone and places it inside of his pockets, he continues to walk to the residence of Sonohara Anri. Though meanwhile on a certain distance behind Izaya, a male wearing black hoodie is leaning his back against a tree. He gazes at his chats with Izaya as he chuckles at every sentence the informant sent to him. He pulled his hood to cover the upper half of his face, leaving nothing else shown except a bandage wrapped on his left eye.

 

"You're so cute, Izaya...."

 

He keeps following the informant from afar, observing and also taking some pictures of him for collection.  

* * *

 

Summer Holiday for her was pretty normal. Since Saika has disappeared from her life, everything seems to be plain.... And peaceful. Sonohara Anri was cleaning her small apartment room for her usual routine. Wiping the glass window with a wet cloth as she observed the streets of the neighborhood.

 

No desperate desires for love

 

No repetitive curses of love

 

It was quiet.

 

Anri was not even sure if she made the right decision to sell her Saika to an acquaintance she met before the incident with Akane. Who told her that Saika is too much for her to bear, and she will be able to continue her normal life if she can offer it to them for more secure protection. The money was even beyond enough for her living expenses, but of course.... She hesitated at first.

 

"I wonder if Saika is lonely."

"I also wonder about that too."

 

Anri flinched, as she turned around to see a familiar informant entering the living room. She remembered that she did left her door unlocked after she took out some trashes, which made her regret her actions. The  _former_ Saika wielder tries to pull something from her palm, but nothing happened. Oh right.... Saika is gone from her life once and for all. She can't defend herself from the uninvited guest from Shinjuku.

 

"I should press the bell next time, i'm sorry for the inconvenience." Izaya, with his usual annoying smile took his shoes off and sat himself near a round table on the floor. The female Raira student stays in silence before she suddenly snapped out "I'll go get some tea." She said before hurried into the kitchen. Later returned with two mugs of tea for herself and her guest.

 

"Are you here to cause something again?" Anri bluntly asked, since she knows that it was impossible for Izaya to be here without 'scheming' anything. After serving the tea, she sits across him, staring at the informant in suspicion. But Izaya keeps his cool, gladly taking a sip of the green tea before continuing the conversation "How does it feels after losing Saika?" He asked. Anri gave no answer, but her expression shows confusion to herself and Izaya. "Anyway, who's the crazy person who bought it?" Izaya quickly asked another question, and suddenly the  _former_ Saika mother tensed up

 

"Is there something about it?" 

 

"Yodogiri Jinnai, was it?"

 

Izaya smirked as soon as he saw Anri tensed up more than before.  _Bullseye_... He muttered within his thoughts "You met with him right? I just want to ask about that and then leave you with your long desired peaceful life." Anri tries to calm herself for a while, before responding to his sentence "But, Izaya-san......"

 

"Isn't Yodogiri-san..... A woman?"

 

".........What?" He frowned, he knew well that the person who called and stabbed him on Ikebukuro yesterday is definitely a male, but according to Sonohara Anri's account.... Wait

 

And at the same time, he suddenly feel drowsy... He's losing his strength, his hands on the table tried to support him but the effort is futile. Anri is on the same condition as him, or actually.... She already collapsed first.

 

".....Shit...." 

* * *

_-Tanaka Taro enters the chatroom-_

_-Setton enters the chatroom-_

 

 **Tanaka Taro:** Good afternoon

 **Setton:** Afternoon

 **SZZU:** Good afternoon, Tanaka Taro, Setton-san.

 **Tanaka Taro:** SZZU-san, you have been here for a while?

 **SZZU:** Most of the time before you guys came here

 **Tanaka Taro:** Haha, i saw that you got along well with Kanra-san

 **Tanaka Taro:** You both know rumors of Ikebukuro so well

 **SZZU:** Nah, i'm just knew them somehow....

 **Setton:** About Kanra-san

 **Setton:** She's not around, even though it's quite crowded here. That's unusual.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Maybe she's busy?

 **SZZU:** Should i contact her for you?

 **Tanaka Taro:** Whoa, SZZU-san has Kanra's contact number?

 **SZZU:** You want it?

 **Tanaka Taro:** No thanks, i don't want to intrude your relationships.

 **Setton:** Relationships? Are SZZU-san and Kanra-san.....?

 **SZZU:** As much as i want a relationship with Kanra, she hasn't accept my feelings..... yet.

 **Setton:** She might be a cute girl, you're lucky enough to know her.

 **Setton:** I will be rooting for you

 **Tanaka Taro:** Same here 

_-SZZU left the chatroom-_

**Tanaka Taro:** Hm?

 **Setton:** Something must have happened, is it?

 **Setton:** I hope everything's okay.

 **Setton:** Oh, i have a guest.... Sorry, but i have to go.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Oh okay, see you later! 

_-Setton left the chatroom-_

_-Tanaka Taro left the chatroom-_

* * *

His head felt dizzy, when he opened his eyes.... Everything is dark.

 

Did someone put a blindfold on him?

 

The surface he was lying on is really uncomfortable, and he can hear sound of machines underneath, and also he can hear voice of some people talking, looks like no one realized that he have woken up. Izaya tries to focus his hearings. Analyzing his current situation, checking his surroundings through sounds and touch. He is inside a car at the baggage, there were around three to four people inside from their different voices, Sonohara Anri is not with him judging through how wide the space he has to move, and not forget to mention that his hands and legs are also tied up.

 

'Yodogiri's men, huh....' So he was watching him then, since he was stabbed for intruding their business with Sonohara Anri. 

 

'Why bother drowning this guy in Tokyo bay if we can just use him?'

'That's what the boss was asking first, but i don't know why he changed his mind.'

'Say, he's actually a good model for an adult movie--'

 

Then suddenly he heard sound of a glass breaking

 

'Shit, did you just crashed a person?!'

'Is he dead?'

'He landed his head first, he should be dead.'

'Let's just keep moving.'

 

But then, suddenly they screamed as the car suddenly became unstable, it feels like it was being lifted up or something. He can't get any information since those people keeps screaming for saving their own lives. Then the car feels like was being thrown to the ground, resulting Izaya to bump his head hard. And he also hears explosion.... 

 

What the heck is happening outside? He has to know!

 

That is when he realized that he was not inside of the car anymore. But instead, he was picked up on a person arms.... Bringing him somewhere far from that explosion, which is probably from the car he was inside on earlier. Izaya didn't try to resist, he clearly know who is this... Holding him tight as if he was about to get taken away. He was glad that as soon as they stopped at an alley, his blindfold was released... Though his hoodie is pulled force to cover his face.

 

Then everything ended with a hug from the back, like when he was stabbed. It felt warm and full of affection

 

"....Hey...."

 

No answer

 

"You reeks of blood, did you hit your head too earlier?" He asked, doesn't really care about no response at all. But except, now a cellphone was shoved towards his face, written [I'm sorry] on it. Izaya didn't answer, but instead his hand headed to the face resting on his neck. Then as he felt something, he pulled it out. A bandage covered in blood. "Are you okay?"

 

Then those fingers typed something on his flip phone [My eye's injured, the blood is from those bastards.] Izaya was amused, so this person really did save him. "You're pretty late..." He complained, despite that he felt really grateful that he's currently in whoever this person's embrace rather than being drowned into the sea. "You said you love me, right? Why don't you just take me away with you if you're really that obsessed with me?" He asked, out of the blue

 

And the man's hug from the back tightens as he typed [I can't..... Even if i want to] then he typed something else [You'll just get in more danger than before.] Izaya frowned, somehow this 'stalker' is involved in this matter, deeper than the ravenette thought he would be. "Can i see your face, or hear you talk at least? You shouldn't be anonymous if you want to be loved, right?" He loves all humans equally, and this person deserves one too.... For his personality, Izaya is completely amused that this guy will literally kill anyone for his sake. He reminds him a lot of his secretary's love rival.

 

But the other won't answer, his hand shivered as he types his answer [Is the name SZZU not enough for you?]

 

"Who knows...." Once again Izaya gazes at the bloodied bandage, and smirked. This person might actually be more useful than he might have thought, like..... Using himself as a shield from Yodogiri Jinnai's threats. He saw the person typed something on his phone.

 

[Can you do me a favor?]

 

"Yes?"

 

Then his hoodie is forcefully pulled down, and a desperate kiss landed on his lips. Izaya struggles to take a peek of what else written on the phone

 

[Sleep for a while. I'll make sure the Awakusu-kai provide you better protection from now on.] Then he felt a pill went inside his throat and slowly stealing his consciousness away along with the kiss. 


	5. A step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya decides to unleash counterattack on Yodogiri. While SZZU decides that his beloved needs to get out of the dangerous zone as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so looooooong--
> 
> I have writing this chapter since my final week for projects and i could barely touch AO3 at all (for writing only, of course). I'm enjoying my holiday so far and i tried to finish this as soon as possible. I apologize for my tardiness, enjoy reading!

"IZAYA, DAMNIT!!!!"

 

"COME BACK HERE YOU LOUSE!!"

 

It was a normal day, messing with Shizuo and the lives of other residents in Ikebukuro. The blond is chasing him like usual, Izaya's enjoying his pissed expression and shouting nonstop from the other.

 

"No-no, Shizu-chan~ I have lost count on how many times you have said those sentences over and over!"

 

It was a normal day in Ikebukuro....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

But suddenly everything went dark

 

 

He was alone in the darkness, no Shizuo, no buildings, no people.... But blood on his hip, where he had been stabbed before

 

_"But first, i would like to ask you a favor."_

 

_"How about if you go sleep for a while?"_

 

No, please don't....

 

* * *

 

"No......" 

 

As soon as he wakes up, what he see is a familiar ceiling, of a room that heavily reeks of smoke. "....Shiki-san?" Without looking around, he tried to call his employer. He couldn't be not around since the smell of cancer stick are still fresh. "Glad you're okay, Orihara-kun.... You have a good caring friend, aren't you?" Shiki goes into Izaya's vision, sits on the edge of the couch Izaya was lying on. Izaya keeps looking up, trying to remember everything happened just now.

'SZZU called them..... But how... Tsukumoya?' More mysteries are bound towards the anonymous stranger, Izaya can't help but getting interested with that one human. He is unpredictable, but in the most interesting ways. Really reminds him of-- "I heard Yodogiri Jinnai is also involved, both in Amphisbaena and your case.... Anyway, Akabayashi is really pissed off today." Izaya suddenly goes up from the couch, his eyes widened "Sonohara Anri?"

 

"She's dead."

 

"And there's also rumors that you're the one who ended the poor girl's life."

 

He can't get anymore confused, is that meant that he was framed for murder? "Then--" "It's alright, you're not the type to kill someone with your own hands... Or even being able to kill anyone, at least." His heart felt slightly relieved, until Shiki continued "But i guess it's not the same with the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves."

"......." He frowned as he leans his back against the couch "Sonohara Anri's murder.... Is it Yodogiri's doing as well? How come?" Again, with the questions. "Can i have a drink first, Shiki-san? You knew what i had been through just now, right?" He smiled as he gazed at the Awakusu-kai's executive. Shiki sighed, and then asks one of his men to get some refreshments for the informant.

"Are you sure you want me to continue my investigation on Amphisbaena?" After all of this chaos happening even without Izaya pulling any strings..... yet. Ikebukuro itself have been in its peak of dangerous period once again. Izaya himself can't help but being pissed that he is slowly becoming one of the pawns in Yodogiri's game. He is a god, he make a war anytime he wants, but he have to admit that his opponent is a worthy formidable one..... And annoying

"You are not allowed to handle anything...... Or so what your 'friend' asked me for."

"Huh?"

"Yodogiri's targeting you, and he will do literally anything to get your dead body. Even those color gangs are already on their move, we can keep you here if you want."

"Shiki-san.... Mind giving me a minute?" He opens his phone, typing a message in desperate that he is violently pressing on the key numbers. Shiki casually goes outside the room along with his subordinates.

 

[What's your game?]

[I just want to keep you safe, Izaya]

[By forbidding me from doing my jobs? Are you mad?]

[Izaya....]

[Are you actually my ally? Or you're just tricking me with Yodogiri's shitty plans?]

[Calm down]

[DO YOU THINK I CAN?] He just couldn't forgive Yodogiri Jinnai, to mess with him and his toys called humanity. He now really feels like a god that has been kicked out of his own throne. He can't even put on his usual calm mask anymore. Izaya is desperate, way more than before

[I'm sorry.]

[I don't need apologize, go die.]

[But he's a tough guy, you can't handle him.]

 

[I don't want to see my beloved getting hurt by him]

 

Izaya didn't bother answering for a while, before he decided to type again, this time is more gentle before he could crush his Iphone screen with his thumbs.

 

[Don't bother trying to help me anymore.]

 

And then he turns his phone into silent mode, doesn't even bother checking tons ofnotifications coming from the anonymous stalker. He will just use his other phones since SZZU only contacts him with one of his phone, he still have around nine phones to distance himself from him. He heads outside, where Shiki and his men are waiting for the informant to finish his 'private' time.

"I got his permission to continue the investigation, i'll head to Amphisbaena's hideout soon as possible." He said as he casually walks outside, Izaya casually smiles as if there's nothing wrong. Of course, Shiki who knew the informant for years since he was still attending Raijin did feel something is wrong with the informant, but he decides to shook him off.

Since in the end, he will just do something unpredictable with an outstanding results. But not only that.... Since right at the day before Izaya's stabbing incident, there's already lots of death threats heading towards the informant.

Oh, now that he mentioned it.... Isn't Heiwajima Shizuo is also missing on that day?

 

"Shiki-san, watch out!!"

 

And there were gunshots everywhere

* * *

_[Are you sure you're letting him do whatever he wants?]_

 

A message was sent by Tsukumoya, for around some minutes ago. SZZU can only sit on his bed, once again curling inside of his blanket as he remembered what Izaya said earlier....  _Don't bother trying to help me anymore,_  is it?

 

"....Izaya...." His palm was pressed onto his face, on the bandaged eye while the other one is widening in horror. Does he hate him now? Because of the way he doesn't want to reveal his face? Is it because he gave him to the Awakusu's? Is it because-- Izaya doesn't love him?

 

No, no, no... It can't be....

 

He can't let Izaya build hatred towards him, he wants to save the informant from that fucking Yodogiri in all costs. He gritted his teeth as he think, he suppress his anger towards himself for being such an useless person, he wants Izaya's love and his safety.... And he will kill anyone who tries to lay a hand on the informant, _just like what he did to those kidnappers_. He punches the wall beside him, while his other free hand is hugging a pillow and holding his phone.

 

He just got some information from Tsukumoya that there's some shooting that just happened at the Awakusu-kai's quarters. Good thing Izaya just left before the incident happened.

 

Yodogiri wants him to show up too, it seems.... By putting Izaya's life in danger everywhere he go.

 

"Heh.... It's been so long i haven't been pissed like this."

 

Then he won't hesitate to appear in front of his face and punch him on the face. Izaya is and only his beloved alone.... Everyone else should just-- Alright, he need to calm down "I guess Shinra's craziness starts to infect me too." He murmured, before texting something to Tsukumoya on his phone.

 

[Shinichi.]

 

[I'm taking Izaya..... Give me the location of him, and also... Anyone from Yodogiri who are following him.] 

 

There are no replies for around 5 minutes

 

[Finally, things have gotten interesting than before... You should step in soon, or you'll miss the game~]

 

He switches Tsukumoya's chatroom to a certain site, which is the infamous colorless gang's website. The Dollars. He gazes at a post at the headline, a member put a bounty on Izaya for killing a Raira student, sadly the face is blurred that he can't recognize who was the victim. He simply closes the phone, as he pulls his hoodie to cover his face as he goes outside of his apartment. As soon as his figure meets the sunlight after staying in the dark room for a while, he smirked.

 

"I'm coming..... Izaya...."

 

* * *

 Several minutes later, Orihara Izaya is walking on the streets. Mentally mapping all of his plans before execution, as if it was a drama act.... He thought of how's the stage look like, how the actors will act, and how the outcome would look like.

 

Though personally, he accepted this job only to make Nakura suffer.... It's his vow to Shinra, his only best friend back then.... But then, finding Yodogiri's traces within his former gambling ring is also a good deal. There's lots of things hidden within this case, maybe about  _that_ guy as well.

 

Two birds with one stone, huh? No, should be three.

 

His phone rings, at first he thought it was _him_..... Calling him for an apology and asks for his mercy. Izaya wanted to ignore it, since he's quite not in a good mood to talk with him, despite that he never hear his voice, heck.... Izaya's not even sure if it should be he or a she, his only leads are those warm hands that hugged him during his abduction. But after the caller ID catches his vision, his eyes slightly widens.

 

Shiki-san?

 

Did he need something else? Or did he left one of his phones there?

 

[Are you alright, informant-san?] Was the first question Shiki asked as soon as Izaya pick his call "My, i'm flattered that Shiki-san is concerned about my safety.... Did this good 'friend' of mine asked you to do this too?" Izaya chuckled as he continues to walk on the streets, blending with the pedestrians passing here and there. Within his beloved humans in this cloudy weather. But soon, Izaya froze as his employer mentioned something about 'Shooting' and 'Lots of fatal casualties'.

 

"Now, Shiki-san.... After this, i'm the one who should have asked you the question..." He frowned, slightly glancing at his phone [I'm alright, it's good enough to know that you are away as soon as the incident started, i just want to warn you that Yodogiri might planned something big this time.]

 

Izaya smirked, so that bastard is finally declaring a war on him?

 

"Thank you for the warning, Shiki-san.... I'll make sure he will teach him a lesson as a fellow informant." He pressed the 'End Call' button, then sighs 'How troublesome.' He thought as he continues to walk on the streets, he suddenly remembered the dream he had before waking up

 

At that time..... Why he was dreaming about that brute, again?

 

"Now, that i mention it.... Shizu-chan rarely shows up these days...." Despite that Izaya had been in Ikebukuro frequently these days, it is weird

 

"Orihara." Izaya turns around at a familiar figure behind him,

 

Ah.... Speak of the devil..... Maybe...

 

"Ah, Tanaka-san.... Is it?" Izaya smiled before adding a sentence "It's been a while, is there anything i can help you? Though of course i won't stop annoying Shizu-chan even if you beg on your knees for it." Tom can only sigh, before he bluntly asks "Did you do something to him again? He's still alive, right?"

 

Izaya's brows bent upwards, well this is rare. "My, i haven't even seen him for weeks.... If someone killed him, i would totally be surprised myself." He laughed, but Tom's stiff expression and his next sentence ruins it soon after "So you too...."

 

"What's this about anyway? Did his sense of directions is getting horrible?~ My, so sad!"

 

"Shizuo has been disappeared, almost a month now.... I thought you really did kill him but--" Then Izaya cuts him off quickly "And why this should be my concern?"

 

The other went silent

 

"...Isn't it obvious that we're worried? Look, even Vorona's started to get out of control without him around." He clenches his fist "I--" He stopped as soon as the ravenette waves his hand towards the debt collector's face "I heard enough, can't guarantee that he _might_ be alive.... But i'll make sure to let everyone know when i passed him on the streets." 

* * *

 

_[So how this twisted relationship started?]_

 

[Not now, Shinichi.]

 

_[I won't spill it to Orihara, i promise.]_

 

[I don't trust people like you here. I've seen Izaya working so hard just to pretend as a girl on the internet....]

 

_[After everything i have done to help you and your fucked up relationships?]_

 

_[Oh, by the way... How's he?]_

 

[He's heading towards their hideout... What was it again?]

 

_[Amphisbaena?]_

_[Ah, just for warning... Kujiragi's inside.]_

 

In the real world, he was shivering. Kujiragi Kasane, that woman..... He clearly remembered the name of the woman wearing yellow blazers and glasses. Who witnessed how exactly how he could get his eye like this. He quickly touched his bandaged eye, blood slowly boiling up on his head and he gritted his teeth 

 

[FUCK, WHAT?]

[TELL ME EARLIER YOU PIECE OF SHIT]

 

**SZZU, confirmed dead!**

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[Well, both of you just took the wrong choice....]_

_[Make sure you two don't regret it in the end.]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

After a few moments after the time he saw Izaya leaving, Tom stays on his spot.... Gazing at the informant with a slight confused gaze.

 

 _Since when he had been that cold to Shizuo?_ He thought, since he subconsciously knows that Izaya always seeks attention from Shizuo. That's why he never really stops the fight between them, he will just come in when things just get too far.... Like Shizuo's clothes getting ripped really bad or if the blond was almost managed to kill his arch nemesis.

 

A black hooded figure passes as Tom was about to turn around, but the stranger caught his attention by slowly following and observing the ravenette's actions from behind.

 

"What is he doing?" He murmured, before he examines the features hidden behind those hoodies. His eyes widened as he suddenly called a name out of instinct.

 

".......Shizuo?"

 

Surprisingly, the figure turns to him. Both in surprise and disbelief. 

 

Though the person he knew wouldn't have those dead, hopeless looking eyes and cold expression. Opposite of what the ex-bartender will always shows to him and other people when he's not angry. Of course, Tom instantly got worried. 

 

"What happened?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too early to reveal him, but the climax is nearing and things will start heating up when Izaya and Shizu-chan finally meets! I hope you like this chapter~
> 
> And this was made at night, i will try to find and fix grammar mistakes as soon as i can in the future, my apologies for the inconvenience.


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya finally knows why he just can't do everything right anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to reread several chapters while checking typos and grammar mistakes (but apparently, technical problems really messed me up from fixing them) to receive ideas and prevent myself from forgetting the important points of the story. Things will get really twisted now~
> 
> And i also have a hard time writing since other ideas keeps popping out my head (to the point that i wrote another DRRR fic in case you knew). But i'm glad i was able to finish this pretty fast, in exchange that i got distracted a lot from doing my work *rolls on the floor*
> 
> And yeah, i changed my writing style a bit. Enjoy~

* * *

[What did you say, Shinra?]

 

"Anri was murdered." He knows that this is wrong, but after it got spread to the public. He can't lie in front of his beloved Celty anymore. Celty doesn't believe his words at first, but then left speechless when she saw the newspaper dated a few days ago he gave to her, Sonohara Anri was poisoned to death in her apartment. There are hints that someone visited her judging from two glasses of tea served on the table, one with the Raira student's fingerprints and other one was completely wiped clean. The police are still investigating to find clues of the 'missing' guest.

Even without her head, Shinra can definitely tell that she's crying. Anri was her closest friend after Shizuo, she might declare herself heartless even as a non human being if she couldn't even shed a tear for a precious person's demise. Shinra can tell, everything.

 

The dullahan is pulled into a warm hug by the doctor, his hand went to her back and patted it "Celty..." Seeing his beloved crying was the last thing Shinra would like to see, despite that heavy smokes are replacement for tears of sadness. Once she stop shivering, he lead her to the couch to relax. And now he has something else he should concerned about, after an unknown email sent him a footage from the surveillance camera that was placed on Sonohara Anri's apartment security system.

 

Izaya is there, judging that the incident happened days ago and the informant has been disappearing again since then. And there's this unspoken incident about a car smashed to pieces and exploded that he accidentally heard from the Awakusu-kai, he can think only of one person that could definitely smash a car with bare hands and feet. But no, Shizuo has been missing since Izaya was stabbed in an alley.... He couldn't be the one who did that, right?

 

But he can't avoid thinking that Yodogiri Jinnai person Izaya told them might be the root from all of these messes happening in Ikebukuro. Shinra was actually relieved that his friend has stopped being the one that causes catastrophe for once in a while. He now is sitting beside Celty, holding her hand in a tight grip as he said "We can't stay like this.... We should at least help to find her murderer, right?" 

 

Celty turned to him, before typing something on her PDA and then shows it to the underground doctor [True.... But i'm not really sure how to start.] 

 

"Well, remember the blood Izaya left all over the floor when he got stabbed?" Celty nodded, with her neck of course [I made sure that i cleaned it off, and i told you before that there's someone might be peeking on us that night.]

 

"Well, i already found out who actually left all of those bloods besides Izaya-- I didn't tell you because i was so excited when i knew!!"

 

[Shinra!! You--] Celty almost gave him a jab at the stomach before she was interrupted with a loud knock on their door.

 

[....]

"Hm? Another guest in the middle of the night?"

* * *

 

**Few hours ago**

 

Two phones rang, Mimizu and Hiroto quickly picked them up. Izaya grinned as soon as he saw through the sack that the two are panicking, his plan is working. Both froze in spot cluelessly as Ran Izumii started to confuse them by pretending as Izaya. 

 

_"Third question, about the man with the potato sack on his head.... Is he Tokage-san or Kumoi-san?"_

 

"Owner!!"

"Kumoi-san?"

 

**BANG**

 

The door was kicked open pretty loud, Izaya peeked to check if it was Ran. But no, unexpected things has happened once again. 

 

"Nice to see you being vulnerable for once, Izaya."

 

_Nakura...._

 

Mimizu and Hiroto are surprised as well, being able to see their 'leader' in person for once. Izaya try to stay calm as he asked within his thoughts 'What is Izumii doing, where the heck is everyone else?' And the woman standing behind Nakura, the one who gave him the cat ears. He did some research, and was quite surprised that Kujiragi Kasane is a complete cat freak. She apparently abused his chatroom name 'Kanra' by using those 'nyan' phrases. 

 

"Ah, yeah.... A friend of yours gladly escorted me here. I'm sorry but he kinda beaten up some of your 'bodyguards'." He pointed to a guy beside him, he was facing to the other side that Izaya couldn't really tell who he is. _Who?_

 

Nakura went closer and cut the sack off from his head using the knife he borrowed from Hiroto. Grinning in satisfaction as he saw Izaya's confused face slips out from his mask "Nakura....." 

 

"I'm here to make sure that my group is okay, i can't have my hard work from middle school ruined up thanks to you." He turned to Kujiragi, tilting his head to Izaya's direction before the woman in yellow blazers approaches him, along with the suspicious male behind her back "We have finally meet, Orihara Izaya-san." She reaches out to pull Izaya's chin to face her, their distance are pretty close. Izaya can only avoid eye contact by staring at Kujiragi's 'henchmen'. He can't see the other clearly, the hoodie covered most of his face....

 

But he can't forget the bloodied bandage on his right eye. The only clue that he managed to get from his lovely 'stalker'.

 

"SZZU?"

 

Both Kujiragi and Nakura stares at each other, and Izaya continues being casual towards him "Took you pretty long, you know? My hands and legs are getting hurt of being tied here." Though he felt something's really wrong, why would SZZU be together with Yodogiri Jinnai's secretary? Despite that he always warns Izaya to stay away as far as he could from encountering the informant.

 

Suddenly the late former Saika wielder's last words echoed in his head, his eyes widened

 

_"Isn't Yodogiri-san, a woman?"_

 

"SZZU, she's--!!" He tried to call him out, warning that Kujiragi is actually the one pulling strings behind their backs. Before his eyes widened as soon as he saw bright red on his eyes. Nakura casually open his hoodie and rests one of his arm on the blond's shoulders "SZZU, hm? You have a cute nickname for him, Izaya..... But, don't you know him better as 'The Great Heiwajima Shizuo'!~"

 

_SZZU..._

_Shizu-chan....?_

 

"Eh?" Izaya's calm expression was broken into fear, he felt.... Betrayed. He predicted that he will come despite that Izaya already has enough hired bodyguards to ensure his safety, but the outcome was too twisted from what he had thought of. 'Shizu-chan really does unpredictable things.' He tried to fill his mind with those sentence, but he can't for some reason...

 

_[I just want to keep you safe, Izaya]_

 

So those words are just lies? Is this one heck of a revenge for him after tons of chaos he caused in Ikebukuro? Was the kiss from before was also a lie? Moreover, how come Shizuo who was immune to Saika is now possessed now?! Izaya frowned, this is clearly not a good situation for him. Now he quickly pulling off the loose ties on his hands and trying to cut the ropes on his legs. Kujiragi casually watches the act and said "There's actually an interesting thing i found out when i made him into one of my Saika children...."

 

Izaya did not listen and still busying himself with the ropes, she continued "Apparently he won't respond to my command unless i called him 'Shizu-chan.'" The informant completely froze, the nickname he dedicated to the monster, which ONLY him.... Orihara Izaya, is allowed to use. Which is always pissing off the violent brute, is now making him obedient with someone else.

 

_Unbelievable._

 

He glared at Kujiragi "I guess i never should have trusted that brute in the first place." But deep inside, he felt that something is breaking apart. He was clearly unaware of the calculations that 'SZZU' will actually betray him using the words of love. His ice daggers moved to Shizuo, before chuckling "Those eyes doesn't suits you, Shizu-chan...." He murmured, surprisingly.... Those red eyes turned to the ravenette. "Izaya...." He called with a murmur, Izaya flinched... Falling onto his own thoughts as he tried to make a plan

 

_Is it possible?_

_If there's a chance to make Shizu-chan do the unexpected._

 

 _Like usual, he should be..._ _As long as i can provoke him._

 

_Shizu-chan..._

 

"Shizu-chan--"

"Shizu-chan, may i ask you to take care of Orihara-san now?"

 

The blond's gaze met with Kujiragi, before returns to Izaya's as he approaches him

 

_No...._

 

He just missed his one and only chance. Izaya's mask is completely broken, eyes now filled with fear. He searched through his pockets only to be remembered that he was still a 'captive', the dragon zombies and other of his hired bodyguards are nowhere to be seen. He is completely alone, defenseless.... And zero chance to get out alive.

 

Shizuo is now in front of him, looking down towards the ravenette with those lifeless gaze of a puppet.

 

"No, Shizu-chan.... Please."

 

**"Yes, mother."**

 

And the last thing he remembered was Shizuo throwing him across the room and hit a wall before making him unconscious. He remembered for once that he declared himself that he doesn't care if the whole humanity doesn't love him back, but now.... Those words are currently haunting him back like threads of fate binding his neck. He might never receive love in his whole life, and he should have known that for long time. Tears are flowing as he saw Shizuo's red eyes are staring at him with no expression. He was unable to read what might Shizuo think after finally land a blow on his arch enemy for a long period. He sighed as he lost his strength to think and let the darkness swallow him whole. 

 

 _I guess i shouldn't have let Saika have him from the first...._  

* * *

 

When he woke up, he was greeted by darkness. He can't see anything except small light coming out from the gap from a door in front of him. His hands are chained, he can feel that both his phone and knife are missing from his pockets. Not to mention that this place reeks of tobacco....... Wait.

 

Tobacco? It's faint, but he can clearly smells it. It reminds him of the cigarette brand that Shizuo always bought, what was it-- Blue American Spirit? Though now that his nose keeps sniffing, he started to get irritated that he was somehow acting similar like the brute always did to 'track' him by his smell.  _What do he think he is? I always bathed frequently and he still says i smelled like an insect? What the hell?_

 

He was alarmed by the sound of the door creaking open, expecting that Nakura or Kujiragi will come to mock at his current state of weaknesses. But as usual, his expectations are betrayed by Shizuo's appearance. He can see that bright red still shows on his eyes, but the black hoodie that somehow hides his identity is now gone and can't help but frowning then asked "What do you want?"

 

No answer, Izaya tried again "So how is it, finally being able to punch me on the face for the first time?"

 

Still silence

 

And Izaya is getting more impatient, he was about to snap before Shizuo kneeled down to match their eye level and muttered _"We finally meet."_ With a calm voice, Izaya froze. But he resisted afterwards "Do you mean 'My death is finally here', Shizu-chan? I'm actually surprised that single celled brain like you are able to play mind games with me, but--" Shizuo manages to make him silent once again by reaching out to touch his face.... Which later turned to be an embrace. Izaya can't help but to have mixed feelings about how he was being treated right now. Some of him wanted this, and the rest of him wants to kill him for playing with his feelings.

 

He believed that the current Shizuo was the one who wrecked him apart, to make him unstable as how he is now. He can't help but thinking that how make sense Shizuo's involvement with almost everything that happened. He gritted his teeth as the blond continued to warm him up from the cold of the room with his embrace, Izaya hates it. This is not Shizuo.... He shouldn't be giving himself to this demonic seduction from both Saika and Kujiragi.

 

"I love you, Izaya."

 

_Here it comes_

 

"I love you."

 

"I--" 

"Shut up." Izaya cut him off, clenched his fish as he glares. _'Neither you or the real Shizu-chan is going to have a share of my love from humanity, ever.'_ He thought, only if he could just pick the locks for the chains fast and then punch his face hard.

 

But Shizuo still won't stop "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier."

 

"Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised i can reach 6 chapters now, and i'm really happy that i can finally thought of a story properly. But lack of feedback still makes me uneasy about my progress, so please do comment if there's flaws in my writing or anything else. It will sure help me a lot!
> 
> Honestly, the cliffhanger wasn't really intended to be like that......
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
